Home Alone
by skyressshun
Summary: What Akihito gets up to when he thinks he's home alone.


Asami was not amused, Kirishima had phoned in sick with the flu and his idiotic subordinates had taken over. One spilt coffee over a _very_ important document. Another failed to rearrange his meeting with an upstart group showing promise leading to an hour long shoot out costing three of his better liked employees. A third had stapled his tie to the wall using a staple gun. As well as copious other mishaps, leading to Asami needing to replace a third of his workers by the end of the day.

He left three hours early to save what little staff he had left and was finally walking through his front door, no one there to greet him. It was to be expected of course, he hadn't notified the other of the change of schedule. Though what did greet him were mild moans coming from the direction of the bedroom.

Kicking his shoes off he went to investigate, removing his bullet-less gun and leaving it on the kitchen table. Before he could barge through the door and confront his lover for doing God knows what a particularly loud moan reached him, his cock twitching.

Poking his head around the corner he saw Akihito laid in the middle of their bed, legs spread wide and three fingers thrusting softly inside his passage. His spare arm was slung over his face, shielding his eyes as he played with himself, rubbing his insides slowly. A slow smirk overtook the yakuza's face, a hand travelling down to give a firm squeeze to his growing erection.

So this is what his boy got up to when he was home alone?

Akihito was lost in the pleasure, his cock weeping as he nudged himself closer and closer to his release. A slow building release that would take away all his senses.

"Ah, ah!" He cried, fingers curling inside and short nails scraping against the soft passage of muscles. His hips rocked as he grew nearer the end, salty beads of pre-cum bundling at the slit and running down the twitching organ. Dripping onto his fingers and being used as lubricant.

A low growl tried to escape from Asami's throat as he watched the show. His cock begging to force its way into his passage, while his eyes feasted on the titillating scene. Dragging his zip down slowly to release some pressure he freed his throbbing cock, rubbing his hand over it slowly as Akihito added another finger.

"Oh God," his voice broke off into a whimper, the arm covering his face tensing as he wanted to stroke himself, free himself of this slow self-inflicted torture. "A-Asami, ah, Asami more!"

The yakuza ran his thumb over the bulbous head, slicking his cock and squeezing. The urge to pound into the willing body beneath him was becoming too great, his eyes lidding and focusing on the well exposed hole.

He watched as four fingers slid inside, watched as his entrance tightened its grip trying to force them onto his pleasure spot.

"Ah, please, uh, please God, Asami!" Wetting his lips he moved closer, fighting himself to not grab onto those supple legs and raise them high into the air. To not penetrate the boy without removing his fingers first. He quickened his pace on his cock, not knowing how much longer he could hold out.

This was better than the performance he had forced Akihito to show him back when their relationship had been less than consensual. Because his boy had no idea he was being watched and was being quite shameless. The blush that always appeared during sex was there but the hesitation of changing positions or performing some lewd act to himself was gone.

Spit ran from the corner of Akihito's mouth, dropping from his chin and soaking into the sheets beneath.

"Uh, uh, I-I c-can't take it anymore A-Asami. Please!" He cried, head thrown back as his cum splattered across his chest. His back arched high off the bed, arm falling from before his face and eyes opening slowly a thick glaze hanging overhead before they reclosed as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Akihito panted heavily, his chest heaving as he slowly withdrew his fingers, wincing as his entrance returned to normal size. Sweat ran down his face and he wiped it off with his clean hand, feeling his cum staring to dry on his soaked chest. His eye twitched as something wet landed on it, quickly followed by another. Cracking open his other eye they both widened considerably at the thick cock standing tall above his face.

Asami had positioned himself in front of the blonde's head, small beads of pre-cum hanging off the edge of the throbbing erection waiting to fall.

Before he could even register whose cock it was he licked his lips, knowing he wanted it deep in his mouth.

"I never realised I didn't satisfy you enough at night, but to resort to fingering yourself. Really Akihito you could have called, I'd have been more than happy to fuck you 'til the sun rose again tomorrow."

The blonde's face bloomed scarlet at hearing the familiar sexy drawl of his horny lover. The man taking on a tone he only used during sex, one Akihito couldn't resist. Questions that instantly popped up in the back of his head as to why his lover was here and how much he'd seen were quickly forgotten when a hand grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to kneel on the bed before the thing he coveted.

"Suck."

Thin lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking lightly as hands settled on his hips to prevent him from thrusting. A long low moan left his lips as his tongue lapped at the salty beads, his exhausted cock twitching as he slid Asami in further, swallowing around the appendage and moaning lowly.

"Do you often fuck yourself while I'm not home? I'll rectify that. To think, you pleasure yourself while I'm stuck in meetings or on business trips. I wonder, do you do this to the thought of other men, perhaps you fantasise about our threesome with Fei Long. Do you imagine him fucking your mouth while I force pleasure from your prostate?"

He groaned, his cock hardening at the words, his fingers tightening as he pushed his head past the half way mark, the head pressing against the back of his mouth and pre-cum sliding down his throat.

"You slut. I should tie you down with a vibrator up your arse and leave you for the night."

"Hmm, Asami," the words were mumbled as he tried to talk around the cock but they were tangible nonetheless.

"Would you like that? Forced to cum again and again while you ached for respite. Or maybe I should put your cock ring to good use. We haven't used that for a while have we?"

He could feel his love moan at his suggestions, the vibrations worshiping his cock and pushing him to his limit. Tightening his grip on his hair he forced more in, feeling the back of his moth contract against him as he teased his gag reflex, groaning as he did.

"I could always send you to work stuffed with your favourite vibrator, remote operated of course. You'd spend the whole day anticipating the pleasure and biting your lip when it did come." He watched as Akihito dripped onto the sheets below, his cock crying as he spoke, he wanted everything Asami promised and more.

Too far gone into the pleasure he couldn't talk any more, grunts replacing his voice as he thrust softly into the wonderful mouth, Akihito's hands doing nothing to disturb him. Just a few more good sucks and he'd be gone, lost to the pleasures of his boy's mouth.

As though he knew exactly what he wanted the blonde hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and creating the perfect vacuum for siphoning him of his cum. Asami came with a grunt, the thick warm liquid slipping down Akihito's throat with little help, the sensations causing his own cock to erupt. Despite being unattended and ignored.

Pulling his head back with a pleasurable pop he stared deep into lidded eyes.

"Tell me Akihito, do I not satisfy you enough?" The teasing from before gone, leaving something that rarely showed, and when it did it was always after sex. Asami's unguarded side.

His boy blushed, face bright red as his humiliation at being caught touching himself and sucking off his audience coming to him full force. Swallowing heavily, cum all he could taste and smell, he tried to speak, finding it incredibly difficult.

Instead he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, burying his head beneath. He kissed the sweaty skin, licking at it softly.

"You satisfy me plenty. But a guy likes a bit of variety; you hardly even prepare me anymore. I like feeling fingers inside me." He could see the roses on his cheeks and laughed softly. Akihito would never change, once the rush of sex wore off even the most minute of dirty talk would make him blush like a virgin bride.

"I'll take that into account." Giving a quick squeeze to a pert cheek he threw the boy back onto the bed. "Now lie back, spread your legs and shut your mouth. I've had a stressful day."

**So, as part of my venture into M rated territory I thought I'd try some (what I hope is) dirty talk. Probably failed but I thought since it's my birthday why not? I hope this is good and to anyone reading this who's read my first lemon I want to thank you for the great feedback it meant a lot to me I was really nervous posting it. Thanks for reading this one and please review.**


End file.
